Botanical classification: Clematis viticella. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98EVIpo023xe2x80x99.
Commercial: Early and late flowering cultivar.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of Clematis which originated from a controlled crossing between Clematis xe2x80x98Mrs. George Jackmanxe2x80x99, not-patented, and Clematis xe2x80x98H. F. Youngxe2x80x99, non-patented. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seed was planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98EVIpo023xe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Evipo023xe2x80x99 may be distinguished from the seed parent by the following characteristics. Flowers of Clematis xe2x80x98Mrs. George Jackmanxe2x80x99 are white with a brown center, while xe2x80x98Evipo023xe2x80x99 is violet blue with a yellow center.
The objective of the hybridization of this Clematis variety for commercial glasshouse and nursery culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities such as:
1. Light violet blue flowers with a yellow center.
2. Very free flowering, good repeat flowering.
3. Compact habit.
4. Flowers well as a young plant.
5. Suitability for small container use.
These qualities required improvement in Clematis varieties that were in commercial cultivation and the objectives have been substantially achieved in the new variety, as evidenced by the unique combination of characteristics that are present in xe2x80x98EVIpo023xe2x80x99 which distinguish it from all other varieties of which we are aware.
The seeds from the hybridization were germinated and evaluations were conducted of the resulting Clematis plants in a controlled environment.
xe2x80x98EVIpo023xe2x80x99 was selected from Raymond J. Evison and Mogens N. Olesen in their Clematis development program in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in April 1998.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98EVIpo023xe2x80x99 by cuttings was first done by Raymond J. Evison and Mogens N. Olesen in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in May 1998. This initial and subsequent propagations have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98EVIpo023xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.